


Dear Jim

by L_Ackerman



Series: OTP Poems [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Heartbreak, M/M, Moriarty is Dead, Sherlock is hurting, poem, possible trigger warning, sherlock is suicidal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Ackerman/pseuds/L_Ackerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock isn't too happy after his friends were all killed so he decides it's his time too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Jim

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's not great, it was just a quick idea I had :)

Dear Jim, will you fix it for me?  
I beg of you to hear my plea,  
You shattered my heart when you shot your head,  
Who knew that someone like you would end up dead.

I loved you more than anything,  
I was the Queen and you were my King.  
I guess it's time to take a bow,  
The hard part is deciding how.

Shoot my head or slit my wrists,  
There are so many ways I could make you a list.  
Why'd you leave me alone and afraid,  
I know now the time to fetch my blade.

Jim, please come back home,  
It's no fun playing games when you're all alone..  
Molly is dead and John Watson too,  
I didn't realize that they'd fall through.

Dear Jim, here I come,  
I don't want to stay here with this awful scum,  
Trust me I know that no one will make a fuss.

Dear Jim, what happened to us?


End file.
